Normal
by naands
Summary: Luna Lovegood era normal demais se comparada com eles.


**Normal**

_por naands_

**xx**

_Quando a primeira flor desabrochava, os passarinhos começavam a cantar, as pessoas eram mais felizes e quando um cheiro adocicado contaminava todos os lugares era sinal que a primavera chegara com sua beleza e magia. Era a estação mais linda! ___

_Segundo Luna Lovegood, claro._

**xx**

Desde que ela se lembrava nunca teve muitos amigos. As pessoas a julgavam por seus gostos e tinham a mania de chamá-la de maluca. Ela não era extremamente normal, mas quem era? Aqueles dois que só paravam de brigar quando estavam dormindo? Ah, sim. _Eles eram normais_.

Quando foi formada a Armada de Dumbledore ela se sentiu extremamente feliz, pois pela primeira vez teve amigos. Talvez estivesse ficando normal?  
Não, ela não estava! E nem queria, se normal fosse ser como eles eram.

No entanto, um dia Luna estava nos enormes jardins de Hogwarts que ficavam excepcionalmente floridos na primavera, recostada atrás de uma árvore, escrevendo uma carta ao seu pai - afinal, ele deveria ser o primeiro a saber, caso ela encontrasse novos indícios sobre a existência dos heliopatas. Os passarinhos vinham lhe fazer companhia, mas eles eram covardes demais, a cada movimento um pouco mais brusco se assustavam e saiam voando.

De tão absorta que estava em sua carta, Luna só reparou que eles se aproximavam pelo volume de decibéis que alcançaram com seus gritos. Não que fosse muito incomum vê-los gritando um com o outro. Na verdade, era normal!

A única diferença, talvez o que tenha feito Luna parar de escrever sua carta e prestar atenção naquela normalidade, foi o fato de ser primavera, e as pessoas não devem brigar na primavera. Jamais.

Era uma discussão fútil, que parecia ser sobre um trabalho de Poções incompleto. Ela continuou a observá-los, pareciam tão irritados quanto entretidos. Não que estivessem gostando de gritar um com o outro, não era bem assim. A verdade era que estavam gostando de estarem perto um do outro, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário reclamar de algo.

A discussão já havia avançado para "Porque você não me chamou para o Baile de Inverno?"

Luna continuava tentando chegar a alguma conclusão, eles eram difíceis de entender, tudo era muito subjetivo. Mas, quem se importava? Ela estava curiosa demais para descobrir o que havia por trás dessa relação.

O ápice de toda a briga foi o "último tema" tratado aos gritos: _Krum_. Claro que no futuro a loira descobriria que todas as brigas terminariam assim, ou de vez em quanto, mudariam para _Lilá Brown_.

Entretanto, no presente, Luna descobriu tudo em um estalar de dedos! A relação diferente, subjetiva, dita normal, e curiosa não era nada mais que amor. Sim, amor! Um amor tanto normal quanto ciumento.

Ela nunca pensou em dividir sua conclusão com ninguém, a julgariam mais maluca ainda e diriam para parar de ver coisas onde não tem. No entanto, ali tinham muitas coisas, escondidas até mesmo deles.

Continuaram a discutir o mesmo assunto, e foram se afastando dela. Os gritos, é claro, ainda podiam ser ouvidos de muito longe, tão longe que o cabelo dos dois se transformavam em um borrão marrom-avermelhado, no entanto não tinha graça ouvir os gritos, eles não faziam justiça a relação normal demais daqueles dois.

**xx**

Passou o tempo, muito tempo desde que a guerra acabou. As pessoas ficaram felizes, encontraram seus amores, perdoaram inimigos, acabaram fazendo novos amigos, seguiram suas vidas contentes e até os passarinhos se mostraram mais corajosos, mesmo que tenha sido apenas uma coincidência.

_Eterna primavera, a estação favorita de Luna!_

**xx**

Em um dia dessa eterna primavera, que acabou coincidindo com a verdadeira primavera de abril, houve um casamento. Um dos casamentos mais lindos que ela já vira. Simples, normal e florido, como a estação do ano em que ele foi realizado.

Ela era madrinha. Ficou perto do altar, segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- E eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

Rapidamente o senhor que celebrava o casamento levantou a varinha, e um pequeno fio dourado entrelaçou a mão dos dois para uni-los até a eternidade. Pétalas, da mesma cor do buquê que ela segurava, começaram a chover sobre a cabeça dos recém-casados. Luna olhou e riu, sozinha.

Aquele fim sempre fora normal para ela. Eles acabaram descobrindo as coisas escondidas do amor subjetivo, coisas que só ela sabia. No momento em que ouvia os convidados sussurrarem:

- Eu nunca imaginaria!

Abriu um sorriso infantil e teve uma vontade absurda de gritar para o mundo inteiro:

_- Bem, eu sabia!_

Mas não o fez. O som dos passarinhos combinava melhor com a primavera do que sua voz.

N/A: escrito para o projeto Outsiders Inside, do sessão RHr no 6V (: Obrigada a Pam Weasley que betou *-*


End file.
